My weapon not only holds my power but life, friendship, & love as well
by NatsuX3
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries but it's about Rin having this strange reoccurring dream over and over again. For Rin the dream to him is more of a nightmare beacause of a silhouette that appears to get closer and closer to him in each dream. Taunting and disrupting his beauty sleep. But who is this silhouette. Please read! I hope you enjoy it !
1. Chapter 1

Hey~! This is my first fanfic! XD I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Ao No Exorcist, but I do own the plot!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**"Rin."**_

_**"Rin."**_

_**"Rin!"**_

Uggghhh, who? Rin opened his eyes to the calling of his voice. He sat up and looked around. "Whaa, where am I?," he asked himself. Everything was completely dark, he was in a dark room (if it was a room). The floor was black, the walls?, the ceiling (if there was one). He couldn't see a thing. The only thing he could see was himself perfectly lit, as if he was in a very lit room. He looked at his palm, then the back of hand, his eyes traveled to his arm, looking at himself and his surrounding curiously wondering what was going on.

Rin's sapphire eyes grew wide as he looked up to see a silhouette standing about 50 meters away. (Authors note: Light was shining around the silhouette like the light shining though under the door of a dark room, which is how Rin can see it and makes it visible.)

_**"Rin."**_

"Yukio?"

No, the voice sounded different more feminine and Yukio usually called him 'Nii-san,' so who could it be? Shiemi, Izumo, Shura, Kuro, no it wasn't them either or anyone's he recognized."Can I help you? Do you need help?," Rin asked. "Who are you? What's your name?" In response the silhouette's hand moved toward its chest.

_**"My..na..."**_

"Nii-san your going to be late for school again if you don't wake up and get ready," Yukio exclaimed, opening the door. "Breakfast is rea..."

"Aaahhh! ... Huh?," Rin yelled as he sat up for the strange dream.

"Nii-san are you ok?," Yukio asked walking inside the room."Well breakfast is ready down stairs and you only have 15 minutes to get ready or you'll be late."

"I know! I know! I'm hurrying!," Rin answered as he changed into his school uniform.

"Are you sure your alright, Nii-san?," asked Yukio wondering why he yelled earlier.

"Hai hai, nothing to worry about, your such a worry wart.," Rin explained as he waved his hand nonchalantly, heading down stairs.

"Oh Nii-san," Yukio exhaled grabbing his notes from his desk and heading towards the door.

_**"Rin."**_

Yukio froze. He turned his head to look behind himself. But he didn't see anyone. Just his brother's messy bed, his clean bed, some dirty laundry on the floor, shoes, and his brother's weapon, but no one in sight. Then who called his brother's name? Yukio pushed his glasses up to pinched the bridge of his nose and he shook his head slowly. 'I must be really tired. I did stay up really late last night and this past week. I've been really busy, it must be getting to me.'

"Yukio hurry up let's go!"

"Alright, I'm heading down. Um Nii-san what about..."

"Oh! Yukio can you get my Kurikara, please~," Rin pleaded as he interrupted Yukio in the middle of his sentence.

Yukio huffed and grabbed what his brother requested. As he picked up the weapon it sent a shiver down his spine. Yet, he ignored it and continued his way down stairs to hand it over to Rin and leave for school before they get there late.

* * *

After a hard day of work Rin went to the kitchen to cook dinner for them, when Yukio comes back from his mission, he had to leave right after cram school. But as Rin prepare one of his best meal he felt as if someone was watching him. Although, it could be kuro trying to pounce him at any moment and ukobach hasn't informed him about anything unusual. So he just shrugged it off as well.

**_"Ri-!"_**

"Nii-san I'm home!" Yukio's announcement made Rin jump almost dropping the plate on the table.

"H-hey, Yukio h-how was your mi-mission?," Rin stuttered trying to calm himself.

"Fine I guess," Yukio replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well dinner is ready lets dig in!"

* * *

Rin felt uneasy trying to go to sleep again. He's been having that same dream over and over for the past week. Maybe its the pressure of not trying to be executed or its all the work Yukio gives him, well whatever the case it's giving him nightmares. But the thing is that he did notice something different from his dream each time. Everything was the same expect that in each dream the silhouette seem to be closer to him each time and that sended a cold wave down his spine.

Rin couldn't sleep. Yukio was still awake too, doing his studies. Rin couldn't tell his brother about this, he'll know he's weak and he'll make fun of him, maybe even tell the others at cram school. He'll be humiliated. So his best thoughts were to stay awake or if he did fall asleep that he hope didn't have that strange scary dream. Indeed, Rin did fall asleep and he also had his 'nightmare.'

He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by darkness again. He looked around and jump when he saw the silhouette to his right. His tail shot up realizing that _she_ was 10 feet away from him. _She _was so close!

_**"Rin!"**_

He woke up in a cold sweat. He was fed up with this dream! (More like scared.) What is this dream, what does this mean. Why is he having this dream. What or who is causing this. So many questions and he wants them to be answered.

What is going on with Rin and who keeps interrupting his beauty sleep? No really he need his beauty sleep!

* * *

Stay tune! I hope you liked it! And the mysterious person is to be revealed I think in the next chapter. Yeah~!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone at cram school noticed Rin's dark aura. He hasn't slept for days, not after that horrifying experience. He tried to catch up on sleep in class (thinking that maybe the dream wouldn't attack him where the were plenty of witnesses) but his teachers scolded him for sleeping in class. So he hasn't had any sleep since then.

"Rin are you feeling alright?," Shiemi asked worriedly, with a light pink blush spreading across her face every time she spoke to him and Yukio.

"Ahh yeah just a little tired," Rin replied. Just a little, more like a lot he had bags under his eyes.

"Then you should stop going to those late night clubs you go to and sleep instead~!," Shima said, wrapping an arm around Rin's shoulders, Shiemi's blush turned a shade darker and Rin in response punched Shima straight in the gut causing him to fall over in pain. Bon also wanted to know what was wrong with the demon so he walked over towards them, Konekomaru followed behind.

"Oi Okumura. Are you sure you feel ok? Why are you so tired?"

"Nothing I'm fine. There nothing wrong with me."

"Then why do you have such ugly bags under your eye, huh?," Izumo interrupted.

'Why is everyone trying to gang up on me,' Rin thought. "I told you that there's noth-!"

"Why is everyone up, the lesson isn't over. Take your seats!"

"Hai, Okumura sensei!," everyone replied.

'Thank you,' Rin said using his twin telepathy.

'Your welcome Nii-san, but are you sure your ok?'

"AAAAHHH NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!," Rin shouted standing up shooting his hands up annoyed about all the questions.

Everyone turned their eyes to look at the sudden outburst with a puzzled look.

"Baka," said Takara's puppet breaking the silence and returning the peace.

Rin slumped back down putting his forehead on the table.

"Umm Rin I have some herbs that can help you sleep. If you want I can bring some over to your dorm, you don't have to say 'yes' if don't want to. Oh and it for free a gift, um, from me to you," Shiemi had a dark blush spread across her cheeks as she spoke to Rin.

Rin turned his head to face Shiemi with a huge grin, "Yeah I would like that. Thank you Shiemi!"

"Hm!"

"You know Shiemi you in my bed would help me slee-uuffff," Bon chopped Shima in his head making him fall unconscious. Bon dragged Shima out of class and Konekomaru followed behind sighing. Class was over for today. Shiemi waved good-bye to Rin and Yukio telling them she'll be over around 7.

Rin was so excited because Shiemi was coming over to see him. "Come on Yukio." Rin waited for his brother to finish gathering his stuff to head to the dorm.

* * *

**Knock**

"I got it!," Rin shouted stepping out of the kitchen.

"Oh hi Rin. I brought the herbs. My mother said these are great fo helping people sleep and they don't harm demons so you'll be safe."

"Thank you. Come inside. Would you like some dinner, I just finished making it."

"Oh Thank you but I already ate. And I have to go bach home to help my mother with some things," Shiemi blushed.

"Oh," Rin said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll stop by later to see how you are."

"Ok!," Rin Beamed. "I'll tell Yukio to see you off. Thank you again Shiemi!"

* * *

"Hey Yukio do you want some tea?," asked Rin shouting from the kitchen to his brother sitting in the dinning room reading a book.

"If it's the sleeping herbs Shiemi gave then no." Yukio said bluntly.

"Aww why?"

"Well because they'll make you go to sleep and I still have things to do. You just drink it Nii-san maybe it help you with mood swings."

Rin pouted,"Fine!"

Half an hour later, it finally kicked in and Rin couldn't contain his yawns anymore. "Nii-san you should go to sleep now I'll excuse you from your studies today." Good thing tomorrow was saturday and they only had half of school and it started later than usual, so he could sleep in a little more.

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and let sleep take over.

* * *

The next morning Rin woke up a little earlier than his brother (by himself). He felt so refreshed and relieved. And the thing that made him jump for joy was he didn't have that dream. Oh did he feel so eager. Maybe they finally stopped. "Yes!," Rin shouted waking Yukio up.

"Ugh, Nii-san I'm guessing you had a good-night sleep."

"I did!" Rin said running up to Yukio shaking his hand rapidly.

He felt fantastic, and he got ready for school faster than he usually does. He went downstairs to prepare breakfast with Ukobach and lunch. He could wait to thank Shiemi for her help. Finally he could sleep in peace, no more nightmares. But what he couldn't get out of his head was that why did he have such a weird dream repeatedly. But who cares it's over, gone, never to bother him again.

Rin went up stairs to get his bag and weapon. But he could find his weapon. He was super positive that he left it at the end of the edge of his bed, he always leaves it there to keep it close when he sleeps and such. But it wasn't there. He searched all around. Under his bed, over his bed, on his bed, all around Yukio's too, he search the whole room. And made a mess in the process.

"Uh, Yukio have you seen Kurikara!?"

"No, but it should be where you left it, Nii-san."

"It's not here that's why I'm asking."

"Well sorry. But I haven't seen it or touched it. You've must have miss placed or thought you put it there but didn't and placed some where that remind you of it, or I don't know. I mean you always loss things."

"I don't always loss things and I REALLY did place Kurikara at the edge of the end of my bed like I always do! It has to be here."

Rin left the room to check around the dorm. He went into the restroom, then stepped into the kitchen, in the dinning room, the hallways, the restroom (again), the kitchen, dinning room, halls, his room. So basically he checked the whole dorm all over like 20 times and he just couldn't find Kurikara. He was starting to get annoyed, worried, and sad that he let his weapon get taken away from him again. But who could have taken it?

Yukio saw his older brother's facial expression and sighed. "Alright Nii-san I'll help you look for you lost belonging." He led the way upstairs to their room to investigate the scene. Honestly Rin was such a handful but it was something he'll have to deal with if he wanted to protect him.

As he opened the door the first thing he saw was Rin's weapon covered in its red sleeve. 'Wait it was there the whole time, but Rin was looking for it everywhere,' Yukio thought. "See Nii-san there it is."

"HUH!," Rin response made Yukio jump. Yukio himself didn't understand. But there it was where Rin had said it was. Yukio looked up to see his older brother, he looked like a little child who lost their mother at the store and looks all around for her till he finds her, and is crying and smiling that he found her no longer to be alone and scared. He chuckled at his childish brother, 'How can he be Satan's son.' But stop as soon as he started, they were late for school. "Nii-san were late for school because of this. Hurry before we get into anymore trouble."

"Hai! Sorry Yukio."

"Its alright." And with that the ran out the dorm.

* * *

Rin couldn't get it out of his head all day. What happened this morning? School was over and he let out a huge sigh. It was finally the weekend, 'What should I do today, read some of Yukio's mangas, cook, hangout with the guys, or sleep. Getting some sleep so good right about now,' Rin thought as he did a big yawn. Yukio walked beside him as they walked back to the dorm, he's probably gonna do some work, boring!

Rin ran up to the room to change, he kept glance back to make sure if Kurikara was still there, he jumped in bed ready to take a nap before dinner. He thanked Shiemi when Yukio went to pick up some medicines. He was so happy that he could finally sleep in peace, unaware of what will happen next.

Meanwhile downstairs, Yukio grabbed some snacks from the kitchen to continue his work he had to finish.

* * *

Rin opened his eyes only to look up into complete darkness. He sat up and looked around. 'No! Not again," Rin stood up knowing where he was, it was the dream again. He thought that was over, guess he was wrong. He felt something behind him, so he turned around.

There stood the silhouette right in front of him. It stood three feet away from him. He could see more detail on it. It had long hair, very slim, the same height as he was but it was still just a dark figure. _Her_ (he thinks it's a girl because of the feminine voice) head was down, which freaked him out. Kinda like in a scary movie he thought, _she _started to raise _her_ head, which made Rin's tail shoot up and knees start to shake. 'What if when _she_ shows him_ her_ face and its all ugly, bloody, and scary,' he thought which scared him even more. He started to breathe harder but couldn't because he felt some thing heavy on his chest. And when he couldn't finally breathe, he fell on one knee and the dark figure kneeled next to him.

He woke up and gasped for air, till he lost it again when he saw someone one top of him. He scream. He scramble back hitting his head with the back of the wall.

Yukio heard his brother and knew to well that he was in trouble, he grabbed his gun and headed upstairs with caution.

Rin was waving and flailing his arms in front of him as if the body language said 'Please dont hurt me,' he finally calmed down a bit to ask a question.

"W-w-who are? Um Wh-what are you do-doing in my r-room?," he asked trying his best not to look scared because that wasn't cool especially in front of a girl.

The person who was in front of him was indeed a girl and a pretty one too. She was wearing the school uniform from the True Cross Academy. She climbed of the bed and smiled. "My name Kōmaken Kurikara. I'm your demon sword," she beamed.

"What!?" At the same time Yukio busted the door opened and aimed the gun towards Rin's direction. To his surprise he saw a girl standing there. Hi first thought was why was there a girl here and why is Rin fooling around her instead of doing his homework. His second thought was _why _was there a girl here and then she turned around to look at him. She looked just like Rin only a female version, her hair was long to her waist, same height, she wore their school girls uniform, and then his eyes went wide. She a TAIL! Not only that her ears and teeth were the same as Rin's. Only Rin as smart as he was hasn't noticed yet. "Wait Yukio don't shoot!"

"Why not?," He asked eyeing her.

"Because...She's my demon sword in...um human form?"

"You mean that's Kurikara?"

"YEP! That's me!"

Both Rin and Yukio tilted their heads to the side as they looked at the new Kurikara form.

* * *

HEY! Sorry it's so long but I tried to fit where the mysterious persons appears, I hope you don't mind. I think I'll try to updated every sunday or as soon as I can, because were about to enter our exam weeks so we have to study and such. So I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment to tell me if I'm doing a good job with the characters, plot or if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_"You mean that's Kurikara?"_

_"YEP! That's me!"_

* * *

"Uhh, how did this happen? No, h-how is this possible?," Yukio asked really confused about the situation. Rin was also clueless. His katana turn into a human, nevertheless a girl. Especially that looked like him from the tip of her tail to the tip of her ears and fangs. Yukio searched through his memory, he has never heard of anything like this. Should he inform someone about this?

Rin was the first to break the silence in the room, "So your my katana?" "Yes that is correct," Kurikara answered. "Why did you turn into a girl?" "I could turn into a boy if that's what you what." "No! I-I mean why did you turn into a human?," a light blush spread across Rin's face. "Well i really don't know either actually but i guess its to fulfill my goal," she announced."

"And what is that?" Yukio interrupted, making Kurikara turn to face him.

"Well my goal is to make Rin into a full demon," Kurikara said without hesitating even once. "I want to make him stronger than the last paladin. And to help Rin take over Gehenna by defeating Satan himself." Rin gasped and was starting to get lost in thoughts, 'Stronger than the old man, defeat Satan.'

Yukio stepped in front of his older brother and was ready to pull out his guns if he needed to. "I won't let you do anything with Rin." Rin broke from his train of thought, which he was lost in but was brought back when he heard his younger brother use his name.

"That's not something for you to decide."

"And why not?"

"Because this is something between Rin and me, his weapon. You have no business in this and there's nothing for you to do about it!"

"Hah. Oh really. I'm his brother and I promised I'd protect him."

Rin bursted into blue flames as did Kurikara, Yukio jump away from the flames and stood beside Rin. "I hold Rin's power and can control it better than him. I will destroy anything or _anyone _who gets in my way of fulfilling my goal. _And I will complete my goal!_"

Both Yukio and Rin gulped at the threat she make towards Yukio for sticking his nose where it shouldn't be. But Yukio isn't sticking his nose anywhere it shouldn't be in, he's trying to protect his big brother from danger. _'And who is she to be telling him this?'_ Within a blink of an eye she was gone from where she stood and was standing in front of Rin holding his hands in hers.

"Rin wasn't it your purpose to an exorcist to defeat Satan and avenge your father's death? I can help you do it and make you stronger than staying here. Come with me Rin."

"...Yeah, but go where?," Rin replied, '_It__'s true but can she really help him.'_

"Nii-san!," breaking the eye contact between Rin and Kurikara.

"But Yukio she said she could help me defeat Satan."

"And you actually believe her, Nii-san?"

"Well I am his katana. I do yield his power within me. Also he has to have trust in me I'm his weapon. We've been in plenty of fights, he has trust in me to fight alongside with him, to pull him through and defeat the enemy. He's bound to build trust with me and I believe he does. As I with him."

Yukio saw her facial expression soften and the flames died down but he never took his hand of his gun that no longer pointed at her for a while now. Meanwhile, Rin felt touched and Kuro walked into the room after his cat nap unaware of the whole situation.

_'Who's this Rin your girlfriend?~,' _Kuro said teasing cover his mouth with his paw giggle himself away, soon to be joined by Kurikara. Rin blushed fiercely by what Kuro's question. He realized Kurikara was still holding his hands in hers and pulled away quickly, adding another shade to his blush. This made the others giggle more. The sense of the danger in the atmosphere was gone, but Yukio was still wary.

"No! She...she's not my-my gir-gir-girlfriend, Kuro!"

Yukio realized what the whole commotion was about from what he picked up and the dark red blush on his brother's face. It seemed that Kurikara could also hear Kuro and left him to be the only one who couldn't. Although, he didn't feel left out much with Rin always repeating everything out loud. Yukio couldn't hold back some chuckles from watching Rin being all flustered.

Kuro eye the girl who was now bursting out in laughter. _'She looks just like you Rin, is she another twin of you and Yukio, are you guys triplets?', _asked Kuro leaning his head to the side.

"Huh, oh no Kuro were not triplets. She's my demon sword, Kurikara."

Kuro tried thinking back. _'Kurikara?' **Flashback **"Kuro how many times do I have to tell you my katana is not a scratching post." 'But Rin it feels good on my nails.' "Well this is something that Shiro gave me and it's really special to me." 'Shiro? ...Meow~' "Hey Kuro wanna play outside?," asked Rin trying to change the topic knowing how the topic was painful for the both of them. Kuro began to wag his tails, 'Yeah!' **Flashbacks Ends**_

_'I remember.'_

"Hey, Kuro have you heard anything like this before?," Yukio said placing his gun in his desk drawer. Feeling abit calmer with Kuro there and he also didn't sense anything bad. But that threat was still in his head.

Kuro turned to Rin to translate it for him. _'Not that I heard of...Oh wait I think I did hear something like this from Shiro but I don't remember much of it, sorry.'_

Rin told Yukio, and Yukio just nodded in understandment.

"Yelp I guess I'll go make dinner."

"Can I help!," jumped Kurikara with excitement.

"Umm...sure. I can use the help," Rin said happy to have someone help him, beside his good old pal Ukobach help with the food.

"Nii-san!''

"Don't worry Yukio I won't kidnap or do anything that would hurt Rin unless he wants me to. Besides I decided to let Rin decide if he wants to also to help me fulfill my goal and his (And because I know you'd be a problem). Alright Rin I'll wait for your response."

"..."

"Nii-san can you really trust her! There's no-"

"I won-"

Rin was standing in front to the door with his hand on the doorknob. "Yukio she is a part of me so saying that you don't trust is like saying you don't trust. She doesn't seem like a threat any more-." "But Rin I do trust you (most of the time)." Rin turn around and smiled at Yukio, "Then trust me because I trust her. We are like one."

Yukio sighed, "Fine," Then turned to Kurikara, "But if you try anything I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Kurikara saluted at Yukio, "Hai Sir!" Then she bowed, "Gomen for before I just wanted to make thing clear, Sorry for any misunderstanding. I just want to make my master happy."

"Yeah. Just hurry up I'm hungry."

"Hai~," the two look alikes said in sync heading to the kitchen.

Meanwhile they got dinner ready Yukio thought he should get some work done too.

* * *

About half an hour later Rin called Yukio down for dinner. Yukio finished his reports and headed down stairs with Kuro by his side. As he got to the dinning room he could hear people discussing, then he realized is was his brother and his katana. They were talking away as if they knew each other their whole lifes, but it's like they have.

Rin waved over to Yukio to sit down then stepped into the kitchen to bring out the plates. Rin set down Yukio's favorite dish, sashimi, hoping it lighten his mood from earlier. Yukio couldn't stay mad for long, he was eating his favorite dish and made by none other his brother Rin, his favorite chef. Rin took the opportunity to ask Kurikara some more questions that Yukio might want to hear as well.

"So when you complete your goal you'll turn back to your original form or what wilf happeffn toh youph?," Rin asked with his mouth full.

"I really don't know but I can turn back to my sword form if that's what your asking."

Kurikara demonstrated for them. She started to shine really bright, that made the others squint there eyes, and then with a big flash she transformed back into a sword hovering two feet above her chair before falling on it. Letting the others take it in she turned back to a girl.

_'Ohhhhh!,' _said Kuro amazed.

"Sugoi!," yelled Rin fascinated.

"Yeah I can still turn back to your demon sword."

Meanwhile Yukio seemed to be unfacinated and wore his same face expression he always wear on 'I don't care' or 'Unamused.'

_"_Hey tomorrow is Sunday would you like to go out and look around? You don't have to, I mean you probably have some sword stuff to do." Rin couldn't contain his fidgeting under the table he tried to hide.

"Sure I'd love too! And by the way the sword stuff thing all we do is just stay still so I'll enjoy going out for once like this. Thanks!"

"Nii-san what about your homework?"

"Don't worry about it I'll do it later."

_'But still I don't trust her.'_ Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I'm going to sleep. Good-night."

"Nite!," Replied Rin. He saw Kurikara yawn, "Maybe we should sleep too."

"Yeah. _YAWN!"_

* * *

Yukio and Rin got ready for bed. Rin looked over to Kurikara who was standing where he usually puts her and she began to sit down.

"Hey why don't you sleep with me. You don't have to sleep there," Rin suggested.

"Ha thanks Rin."

"But she can transform back and slept there like she always does," Yukio said annoyed.

"Yukio its fine."

Yukio turned around to face the wall. Kurikara jump into bed between the wall and Rin. While, Kuro hopped onto Rin's lap and began to purr in his sleep.

"Good-night everyone!"

"...Good-night," mumbled Yukio.

Kurikara turned to face Rin, who was mentally freaking out _'There's a sleeping girl on my bed. Bet Shima would totally be jealous.'_ "Thank you Rin for today. I had a lot of fun and I can't wait for our date tomorrow." She turned around and said her last word to Rin before she fell asleep, "Good-nite."

Rin was so happy that Kurikara thanked him for today and couldn't wait for tomorrow to go out on a d-d-date. _'She said date right, were going on a date? Not that I mind.'_ Her last words ringed in his head as sleep fell upon him, thinking of there plans for tomorrow.

Yukio heard the whole conversation, pretending to be asleep, and still couldn't change his opinion towards her, he still just couldn't trust her. But why?

* * *

Sorry for late update. But there's more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

A Day out can changes one's mind.

"Ummmmmmmh Good-morning Rin, Yukio, Kuro. I smell something delish. Can't wait to dig in!," She beamed scratching her belly, which at the same time she stood next to Rin who was doing the same thing. Yukio just stare at the on how they were just alike. "What?," they both asked.

"Nothing."

"Well lets us eat," Kuro hopped onto Kurikara's lap, who he took a liking to fast.

"I decided to make pancakes today. Hope you enjoy them."

"Thank You For The Meal!," They all said at once and began to eat.

* * *

"Hey um Kurikara were you the one I was having dreams about?" Yukio began to choke on his drink. (Who knows what's Yukio thinking about.) "Are you alright Yukio."

"Yes. I'm sorry I freaked you out. I was trying to communicate with you but that was the only way I could," she explained.

"It's cool. So about today I thought I take you out to see the place. And buy you some new clothes than what you're wearing," Rin blushed a light pink.

"Thank you, Rin," and she smiled at him.

"Yukio would like to come," Rin asked trying to smile. _'Please say no, please say no.' _

"Sorry Rin as much as I like to be the third wheel I have things to do, like **_homework_**," Yukio emphasized on the 'homework,' and turn to Rin and Kurikara and smiled as he went into the kitchen.

_'Its like he read my mind.' _But Rin couldn't be happier, "Well I guess it's just the both of us."

"Yep," Kurikara said as she picked up her plate.

Rin headed up stairs to change after he finished up cleaning the kitchen with the help of Ukobach. Meanwhile, Kurikara took a quick shower and Yukio stayed in his room to begin work.

* * *

Rin climbed down the stairs wearing a grey-blue sweater hoody and some ripped jeans.

Kurikara took a shower and was waiting for Rin downstairs. While Kuro played with a butterfly he brought inside.

"K. Lets head out."

"Finally!," Kurikara said stretching. "You took forever. What were you doing putting on make-up."

"No! Come on let's go," Rin said with a pout. "Yukio were leaving. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No thanks I have much important thing to do. You guys have fun," replied Yukio in monotone voice.

"Your lost.

_"Yay!"_ Kuro hopped onto Kurikara's shoulder frightening her. "Kuro!," giggled Kurikara along with Rin. They went outside into the morning sky. Kurikara's eyes grew with amazement. Shining and gleaming with excitement to see more of the world she has never seen before in this perspective.

A car pass by them and Kurikara grabs Rin's wrist pulling him along to follow the vehicle with Kuro hanging for dear life. The car vanishes in the horizon leaving the two look alikes to catch their breaths. Then down the sidewalk Kurikara sees a stand with nice old man and balloons and dashes towards it.

"Wait be..careful," Rin says still dazed from running. They were at the entrance of the town, about a 20 minute walk from their dorm, but running the way they came took 5-10 minutes.

"There you go now pretty lady," smiled the nice old man in an American accent. "Thank you sir," replied Kurikara grabbing the string.

"Hey you can't just run off like that," Rin warned her _'Geez she's just like me. Now I can see why Yukio is always so controlling all the time. Maybe I should start listen to him or not.'_ "How much are the balloons?" "Oh on it's on me, a gift for your pretty lady."

"Oh she's-" "Rin what's that?," Kurikara asked dragging Rin away again. "Thank you," Rin squeezed out before they left.

* * *

Rin was dragged everywhere around the town. He's been everywhere with his friend and if there a place he hasn't been, well he's been there now.

_'Finally, thank goodness we stopped,'_ thought Rin exhausted. It was 2:30 and Kurikara for once during the day took a break beside lunch, where she complimented him on that his food was the best food she has ever tasted (and only so far but come on Rin's food is the best). _'She must of finally run out of energy.' _

Kuro was exhausted just from see her go. He bought her a couple of out fits and he was happy he got a raise on his allowance and got it yesterday as well. But throughout the whole day everyone thought that they were a couple, which made Rin very flustered when they said anything about it. They all gave him a bright smile, maybe because they thought that she was a nice girl, a good influence for him to stay out of trouble. And also Rin did have a different aura too, he gave of a charming one not that he wasn't but a lovey. happy one as well.

Today was a nice day for them. They sat on a bench in the center of town, relaxing from such a hyper day.

There was a ice-cream parlor across the road and Kurikara noticed a little boy get something from his mother and began to lick, she tilted her head to comprehend it. "Rin what is that?," She pointed to the boy holding the ice-cream and in the other hand his mother's hand happily walking down the side walk.

"That's ice-cream. Come one I'll buy you one, there're the best here in the town would you like one?," this time Rin grabbed Kurikara's wrist and pulled her along. "Yes please," she answered and began to pull him instead.

Rin bought her one and did she liked it. The flavor tingled in her taste buds. "MMMMMMM so delicious!" "Why thank you," said the parlor with a big smile on his face from her complement. "I told you," said Rin.

* * *

Kuro was on Rin's shoulder this time as they walked back. He and Rin shared an ice-cream cone together, one cone in his right hand and the bags in the other. One lick for you one like for me like brothers sharing. _'Yum! This is really good,'_ Kuro pounced. Meanwhile, Kurikara ate one to herself. She was having the best time of her life. Maybe she could put on hold her whole goal about Rin to the side and just hang out for a bit. I mean he isn't going anywhere, especially without her.

The town got further away behind them. To the left was the sun beginning to lower into the horizon. In the distance you can see the Ferris wheel spinning, loud music, games, and people's scream of fun. Kurikara was hypnotized by the big wheel and it's bright lights. Rin noticed her and found what she was starring at.

"That's a Ferris wheel. The place it's at is in Mepphy Land an amusement park. Where there all sorts of games, rides, food and other neat stuff," Rin answered knowing she was bound to ask him about it.

"Mepphy Land, can we go?," she ask taking it all in.

"I wish but we have to get back, its getting late. Plus, you know how Yukio would be. _'Blah Blah Blah homework Blah Blah I'm lame.'_ hah and all that nagging."

"Oh," frowning she looked down away from the lights.

"Hey but my friend invited me to go next weekend. You can come too, I'll tell them. Don't worry about them there really awesome guys. There's Shiemi, Izumo, Bon-."

_'Oh and Konekomaru too, he's really nice and likes cats,' _Kuro added. "Hn," replied Kurikara with a nod that she was very interested in the conversation.

"Yeah don't worry they're really cool people. I think they'll like you and you'll like them, your cool too. _Except for Shima._ So would you like to come?"

"I would love too! And if there your friend then there're bound to be amazing people," she exclaimed and continued to processes every little thing she did today. Kuro hopped into her arms and purred.

* * *

They came up to the dorm and before Rin could open the doors Kurikara stopped him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you Rin for today-no everything," and left to go inside.

Kuro stood there next to Rin and looked up at him. He had, what Kuro thought, fire on his cheeks. And the only thing that Rin could think of at the moment was that he was going to have that nightmare dream anymore.

* * *

Sorry I've been really busy. and doing this is hard than I thought. I have this whole plot and plan for this story line but as I put it down it turns out differently. but I'll manage because later it'll start to get really good. I hope yall think so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
